Kyrie Eleison
by whatapanda
Summary: Dos nove anjos caídos, três foram expulsos por grandes ambições, dois por terem auxiliado Lúcifer na obtenção do poder e dois, por amar.
1. Ora pro nobis

**N/A:**

 **Para melhor ambientação da história, a cada capítulo indicarei (ou ao menos tentarei indicar) uma música para ser escutada durante a leitura. Costumo ser bastante atarefada, então colocarei um prazo de publicação de capítulo que poderei cumprir, que será do máximo de 15 dias (poderá ser publicado antes).  
Link da música no youtube (Lilium, Saint Version) : ****watch?v=zFaX2NpI6Cs** **  
Boa leitura :)**

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ ** **Beatus vir qui surffet tentationem..."****_ _  
(Bem-aventurado o homem que suporta a tentação)_

 **Capítulo 1 – Ora Pro Nobis**

 _02:45_

O cheiro de incenso impregnava o ar do grande saguão vazio. Nem todo o calor do mundo serviria para aplacar o frio da torrencial chuva que caía lá fora, serpenteado pelas vidraças coloridas beatificadas como se lacrimassem em dor.

A iluminação das velas em candelabros tão antigos quanto aquela construção, bruxuleava pelas imagens santas, solitárias, iluminando fracamente a figura prostrada no ultimo banco de mogno, ao fundo da igreja. A figura do homem, um único homem ajoelhado, temente.

Os joelhos há muito haviam se tornado vermelhos, as mãos tremiam, fechadas em resiliência, ele não orava. Queimar-se-ia se o fizesse, queimar-se-ia se minimamente o desejasse.

Apertou o tecido úmido do pesado sobretudo que o cobria, sentia-se febril, fadigado. A cada minuto marcado pelo relógio de pulso, uma mão invisível fechava-se cada vez mais em torno de sua garganta. Seu dorso queimava. Castigo, decerto, ao pecador.

 _02:50_

Os olhos eram azuis, semicerrados, desfocados. O suor frio escorria pelo corpo quente e entregava sua dor, audacioso, amaldiçoado. Que ruíssem agora os portões do paraíso por cima de sua cabeça, ousara pisar em território santo. Lá ele esperava, lá ele sofria.

 _Então ouvi uma forte voz que vinha do santuário e dizia aos sete anjos: Vão derramar_ _sobre  
a terra as sete taças da ira de deus. O primeiro anjo foi e derramou a sua taça pela terra, e  
abriram-se feridas malignas e dolorosas naqueles que tinham a marca da besta. (Apocalipse 16:1-2)_

Três estigmas rasgaram-lhe o rosto de cada lado, marcando a miséria de uma criatura de Deus expulsa do reino dos céus, um anjo infeliz, um demônio decadente. A pele das costas ameaçava borbulhar. As asas se revelariam, se já não houvessem sido arrancadas.

 _ **Patético**_

Cala-te.

 _ **Pensas que Ele é burro? Pensas que tu o enganas? Enlouqueceste?**_

Enlouquecera? Talvez.

 _ **Há meses vem te submetendo a esta tortura, criança. E para quê? Não pode tocá-la com tuas mãos amaldiçoadas.**_

Arfava curvado, como escorasse o peso da cruz dos pecados. Olhou o relógio enferrujado.

 _02:55_

 _ **Não poderia tocá-la sequer se não fossem tuas mãos amaldiçoadas. Será que não entende?**_

Entendia, e não se importava. Já não podia decair mais. De que adiantava, agora, negar o pecado que o condenara? Não poderia vivê-lo mas decerto poderia senti-lo, mesmo que ainda não o bastasse.

 _ **Tu és nada além de um covarde.**_

Sim. Covarde era. Se contentava em definhar, arder entre os pilares celestiais, se isso significasse uma oportunidade para vislumbrar sua menina. Como um covarde restava a semana espreitando-se nas sombras, acumulando forças para o sétimo dia.

Em seis dias o Altíssimo trabalhou no mundo a sua palavra, o sétimo, descansou.

 _Então abençoou Deus o sétimo dia e o santificou, porquanto nele descansou depois de toda  
a obra que empreendera na criação._ _(Gênesis, 2:3)_

Dominações e Potestades redobrariam suas guardas, mas pouco poderiam fazer sob a hora do demônio.

 _03:00_

A agonia se dissipou, o calor do fogo fundiu-se ao corpo ereto e os olhos abriram.

Vermelhos. Sanguinolentos. Não ousava ficar de pé, entretanto.

A voz calara, subjugada. Ainda assim suspirou, a febre não iria embora tão cedo.

Levantou o rosto e foi então que finalmente a viu. Agarrada às pilastras do altar sagrado, como uma tábua de salvação, ela o observava. As mãos pequenas pressionadas fortemente contra a frieza do mármore como se desejasse parti-lo em dois. Percebeu-a estremecer quando seus olhares se cruzaram.

Sim, a febre não iria embora tão cedo.

Esgueirou-se pelo chão, aproximando-se daquela criatura divina, o motivo de sua perdição e decadência, e também de salvação.

O primeiro degrau tornara-se o limite da sua barreira imaginária, dali ele não poderia avançar. Sentiu os olhos arderem na lembrança desesperadora de que jamais suas mãos suplicantes poderiam acariciá-la. Jamais um demônio poderia tocar um anjo.

A luz que emanava quando ela se aproximou era cálida e iluminou o ouro de seus cabelos rebeldes, os únicos resquícios de sua origem divina, como se desdenhassem da ordem do Pai.

Ali ela restava, leve, branca, imaculada. A imagem celestial, a perfeita conserva de Deus e ainda assim tão perigosamente dele quanto ele era seu. A alguns degraus de distância, os olhos brancos derramavam pesadas lágrimas prateadas e o anjo caído sentiu queimar quando desejou beijá-las. Os cabelos negros como a noite seguiam em cascata por suas costas, uma mecha despencava por cima do ombro macio como em uma leve carícia, zombando daquele infeliz que nada poderia fazer além de olhar e desmoronar.

\- Por que vens aqui? Não vê que te adoece?

\- Ah, pequena... o que me adoece é minha maldição. Te ver é o único oásis que ainda tenho no meu deserto, não compreendes?

\- Tu ardes, eu posso ver.

\- E tuas fugas em nada abrandam meu fogo.

E o anjo se abaixou, como que para tentar amenizar a distância que aqueles degraus impunham, e o demônio contorceu-se no chão ao sentir o cheiro de natureza que ela exalava. Castigo, audacioso, pecador.

Abençoada que era, a moça possuía o olhar poderoso do criador, elaborado para cuidar e velar. Olhar este que sentia sobre sua cabeça dia e noite, penetrando em suas entranhas e desvendando sua alma. Enquanto a ele, pobre bastardo, esperaria, ansioso, um único momento para vê-la. Apertou os punhos sentindo-se desprezível por não conseguir velá-la, naquele ínfimo espaço de tempo, apenas desejá-la.

\- Isso é insano.

As asas se ergueram, puras, ameaçadoras. Cada pena o julgando como ser indigno que era. Soluçou. Sim, que pingo de sanidade haveria de ter entre um anjo celestial e um demônio sujo? Que tipo de sensatez afloraria de um desejo luxurioso em possuir uma criatura tão sagrada? Maculá-la com sentimentos tão impuros e mesquinhos para saciar aquele inferno que queimava intermitente dentro de si.

Olhos perolados o encaravam de maneira suave, triste.

Amor é um sentimento desprovido de perfeição. É egoísta, pecaminoso, humano. É desejo, carne, ruína. Não é digno das criaturas mais perfeitas do Senhor. Anjos rebeldes sucumbentes a tentações tão humanas tornar-se-ão nada além de miséria.

As mãos dela apertavam-se junto ao peito. Apreensiva, desceu um degrau.

\- Para! Fica longe. Há penúrias para aqueles que desdenham das regras dos céus. – Ele suava, tremia. Qualquer proximidade a um ser sagrado o atormentava. Aquele, em especial, o desvairava com sua distância. – Temo por ti. Não podemos.

 _Pois Deus não poupou os anjos culpados, mas os precipitou, entregou-os aos antros  
tenebrosos da escuridão, guardando-os para o julgamento (2 Pedro 2:4)_

\- Não o faremos, tampouco.

\- Não te aproximas.

\- Se tocar-te findarei teu sofrimento.

\- Se tocar-me será tua perdição, menina. - O coração batia-lhe descompassado no peito, feito tambor. – Pois ainda hei de me descontrolar sob a sensação da tua pele.

E quando percebeu os olhos vermelhos nublarem por um momento, rompendo lágrimas de sangue impuro, o anjo soube que ele falara sério. Pobre criatura vil, ousando vislumbrar o servo de deus que não se materializava em sua presença.

\- Apenas prometa-me que tu não mais desaparecerás. – Ela recuou, angustiada e ele repetiu, como um mantra num sopro – Apenas prometa-me.

Seus olhos encontraram-se por instantes antes dela fechá-los e se fazer matéria em sua frente. Os pés delicados fincaram-se no chão, as asas fecharam-se em suas costas. A luz que emanava diminuiu, o rosto corou, o calor aumentou. O coração bombeou quente, humano.

 _Oh Deus_ , mesmo designado besta, monstro, animal, ainda sim apenas desejava tê-la. Beijar, até roxos tornarem-se os lábios rosados, tocar, até vermelha tornar-se aquela pele tão branca, fincar os dentes nela, prendê-la e nunca mais deixá-la ir.

 _Que os céus me ajudem._

Se ela o mostraria a candura do céu, ele a conduziria pelo fogo do inferno.


	2. Miserere mei

**_**"Senhor, Deus qualquer em que eu não creio, colocai rédeas em suas bestas…"**_**

 ** **Capítulo 2****

Quente era aquele líquido que descia-lhe a garganta, como veneno. Vertiginoso e vagabundo. A madeira do chão tilintava com o descompasso de boêmios cambaleantes e o farfalhar de saias de dançarinas assanhadas, repletas de segundas intenções. Aquele estabelecimento não funcionava tanto. Sentado em uma cadeira de madeira duvidosa, passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros e respirou fundo, a terceira dose já não queimava.

O ar pesou e pôde escutar vidro estilhaçando na rua enlameada, um grito feminino. A decadência da prostituta, o bêbado nauseabundo, o cafetão truculento, o sexo insosso. Sentiu os pelos do braço eriçarem. Sim, não havia necessidade de se rebaixar enquanto houvessem lugares fétidos como aquele. Sentia-se forte, sentia-se enojado. Tornou mais um copo.

Sorriu, irônico. Que os seres humanos, imagem e semelhança do Altíssimo, naquela escuridão vermelha alimentassem suas próprias mazelas, sua própria destruição. No fim não conseguia sentir-se, de alguma forma, superior.

Era perdido, e como tal passava a madrugada pelos bares a se lamentar.

 _ **Para quê sorves o líquido que não mata tua sede?**_

\- Não mata a sede, mas adormece a alma. - fechou os olhos azuis, o torpor começando a borrar-lhe a visão. Ainda assim aquela companhia nefasta era melhor do que a solidão eterna. - Afinal, o que sabes tu de minha sede?

 _ **Sou parte de ti criança, conheço teus pesares.**_

Riu, seco.

\- Apenas espreita um momento de fraqueza para apoderar-se de meu corpo. És maldito.

 _ **E o que o faz pensar que és beatificado?**_

\- Não o sou.

Ao menos... Não mais.

 _Tu eras o querubim, ungido para cobrir, e te estabeleci; no monte  
santo de Deus estavas, no meio das pedras afogueadas andavas. Perfeito eras nos teus caminhos,  
desde o dia em que foste criado, até que se achou iniquidade em ti. (Ezequiel 28:14,15)_

E quem vislumbrasse aquela figura cabisbaixa solitária no canto do balcão, ignoraria. Ora pois, ele não seria o primeiro embriagado a tagarelar com seus demônios. Após incontáveis anos com a presença maligna dentro de si, acostumar-se-ia com aquela loucura.

Sentia suas mãos começarem a adormecer. Ao menos um meio de enevoar toda a senciência adquirida naquele corpo, pensou, amargo. Muito embora nem toda aguardente do mundo seria capaz de apaziguar a ardência em suas costas, sob as cicatrizes da penitência.

Ou em seu coração.

 _ ** **Pobre tolo enlouquecido.****_

Fez uma careta. Após meses, o amargor na garganta já não oferecia mais o aconchego necessário, ainda que o suficiente. Provavelmente não haveria descrição mais apropriada para a figura patética que se tornara. Fedia a desgraça, fedia a pena.

\- E a ti divertes, a minha loucura.

 _ ** **A mim diverte a tormenta.****_

\- E não terias outro melhor a atormentar?

 _ ** **Não há mais atormentada alma que a do anjo apaixonado.****_

\- Há a do demônio apaixonado.

As luzes apagaram e houve um pequeno alvoroço quando o estabelecimento se fez vermelho, anunciando o novo espetáculo de decadências. Ele não pôde deixar de pensar o quanto lhe intrigava os humanos, seres imperfeitos tão dependentes da carne, que, em sua eterna arrogância, se presumiam mais próximos de Deus do que do Diabo.

 _ ** **Diga-me anjo-demônio, te faz falta a glória do pai?****_

\- Glória há de ter na liberdade. – Murmurou, como que em descaso.

Sim, muito pouco além de miséria emanaria dos filhos de Deus, desviados da natureza, que contrariam suas emoções e negam seus sentimentos.

 _ ** **Conquistaste, então, tua almejada liberdade?****_

A ironia desceu-lhe como brasa em reminiscência.

Fez-se tremer o terceiro céu quando soaram as trombetas e o paraíso tingiu-se carmesim, a espada de fogo, impiedosa, decepou as asas dos rebeldes. Perante a assembleia do Altíssimo, a legião fora sentenciada à escuridão do Tártaro.

 _E houve batalha no céu; Miguel e os seus anjos batalhavam contra o dragão,  
_ _e batalhavam o dragão e os seus anjos; Mas não prevaleceram, nem mais  
o seu lugar se achou nos céus (Apocalipse 12: 7-8)_

Acorrentados, os corpos aguardariam mil anos pelo julgamento final. O chão ruiu e então suas almas pecadoras caíram, encarnando no mundo dos homens, onde vagariam como excomungados que eram, alimentando-se não mais de luz, mas da podridão humana.

 _E foi precipitado o grande dragão, a antiga serpente,  
chamada o Diabo, e Satanás, que engana todo o mundo; ele foi  
precipitado na terra, e os seus anjos foram lançados com ele (Apocalipse 12: 9)_

E ele, o majestoso serafim, afogara-se no cálice de sua própria ganância. Ousara sentir além do desejo de glorificar ao pai, lutara por isso, caíra por isso.

Ai dele, excomungado. Que das mazelas advindas de sua maldição, a mais penosa decerto fora cair apaixonado, necessitado, sedento pelo mais lindo anjo do senhor. Não poderia ser mais irônico, o sentimento pelo qual vendeu sua alma, aquele que o alimenta, ser aquele que o mata.

\- Dizem que a escuridão encantar-se-á pela luz, por não poder possuí-la jamais.

Assustou-se. Meneou a cabeça levemente para o rapaz de pé, ao seu lado – porém em uma distância segura -, e praguejou baixo. Perdido em névoas, não sentira minimamente aquela presença incômoda, até se fazer notar, ainda que muito explicasse o enjoo que viera a sentir repentinamente.

\- E desceste entre os indignos. Quem dirias, tu?

Ajeitou a postura, inconscientemente buscando um mínimo de dignidade frente ao comandante dos Domínios. Sentia o peso daqueles olhos brancos impetuosos sobre si, desvendando cada célula de seu corpo, como se o pudessem rachar. As madeixas eram longas, a pele era branca, as asas foram guardadas e o corpo era matéria.

\- Há desígnios além de tua mera compreensão.

\- E a que devo a honra de vossa presença? Justo a mim?

Fazia troça e sabia porquê.

Quando os céus desmoronaram em batalha, houvera aqueles anjos que não escolheram seus partidos. Ainda que não sucumbissem ao peso da traição dos rebeldes, sob estes recaiu um selamento, para controle dos infiéis.

Contrastava, sem graça, a postura imponente da criatura celestial de alto escalão, quando era possível de se vislumbrar, marcado em sua testa, o selo dos isentos.

\- Ainda há de pagar as sanções por tua imprudência, Naruto.

Engoliu em seco. Não adianta, jamais se acostumaria àquele nome mundano, mas já não era merecedor das nomenclaturas sagradas. No mundo humano seria nomeado como tal. Calado, apenas ouvia.

\- O criador descobrirá tuas audácias e sua ira cairá. Os portões do éden não manter-se-ão cegos para sempre.

\- Creio que lhe faltem pragas que ainda possa rogar sobre mim.

\- Não és tu o alvo de minha preocupação.

É claro. A protegida do grande príncipe dos Domínios, a quem gostava de se referir como o anjo dos girassóis, _seu_ anjo dos girassóis. O guardião manteria a sete chaves tudo aquilo que poderia ser seu, mas não é. Um sentimento de cobiça tão abominável para o divino, ainda que tão inato para o terreno.

\- Mesmo sob teu ímpeto não será capaz de tolher-lhe a vontade própria, Neji.

Utilizara o nome mundano, certo de que iria importunar o servo de deus. As criaturas espirituais tinham um certo desgosto pela permuta de seu nome, mas os batismos de origem não poderiam jamais serem pronunciados no plano terrestre.

O olhar branco lhe causara frio na espinha.

\- Falas como se tua já fosse.

Franziu o cenho. Sim era dele, de quem mais haveria de ser?

\- Não me intimida, filho de Deus. – olhou azul, acusador, e a imponência dos olhos brancos fraquejaram à raiva – Como podes falar em posse, quando carregas a marca da covardia?

\- Quando tua posição degradante em nada a ampara, demônio. A única coisa que acompanhas por teu calvário, e para todos os que te seguem, é a condenação.

\- E ainda assim, não há mais atormentada alma que a do anjo apaixonado.

E ele sabia, e todo o reino dos céus sabia. Com aquela marca, a criatura jamais seria capaz de rebelar-se contra o seu criador. Aquele selo sentenciava a desobediência com morte. A chance de lutar, amar e viver, por sua autonomia, esvaíra-se como que poeira no ar. Para sempre.

 _Para que a justiça da lei se cumprisse em nós, que não andamos segundo a carne,  
mas segundo o Espírito. Porque os que são segundo a carne inclinam-se para as coisas da carne;  
mas os que são segundo o Espírito para as coisas do Espírito. Porque a inclinação da carne é morte;  
mas a inclinação do Espírito é vida e paz. Porquanto a inclinação da carne é inimizade contra Deus,  
pois não é sujeita à lei de Deus, nem, em verdade, o pode ser. (Romanos 8:4-7)_

Ainda que não pudesse usufruir daquele amor, sabia que ele ainda a protegeria. Com todas as forças que ainda lhe restassem, a manteria longe da decadência, a seguraria em sua queda. Quebraria todas as leis que proibissem os anjos de hierarquia acima dos Principados de descerem à terra, ainda que a desobediência lhe queimasse a pele e sanasse a vida, mais adiante.

\- Há a do demônio apaixonado.

 _Deja vu._

Provocavam-se mutuamente como se vantagem possuíssem sob a miséria do outro. Seres tão antagônicos, tão perdidos em suas próprias limitações. Infortunadas criaturas, apenas desejavam enlouquecer de amor.

Seja na terra, no inferno ou no céu, no fim, eram mais parecidos que diferentes.

 _Senhor, tende piedade de nós_

Conhecia-o o suficiente para entender que a pressão daquele silêncio lhe soava como ultimato. Antes o Domínio perder a própria vida do que permitir de bom grado que lhe tomassem o que pensasse ser seu, por direito. Era egoísta, desesperado. Os céus haveriam de queimar antes que concedesse sua joia mais preciosa aos desejos daquele que fedia à carne.

Piscou, o anjo sumira.

 _Cristo, tende piedade de nós._

Estava só, novamente, ele e suas lamentações.

E sua queimação.

 _Cordeiro de Deus, tende piedade de nós._

E seu mal-estar.

 _ **Diz-me, pecador, podes tu competir com um anjo?**_

E seus demônios.

 _ ** **Foi o que pensei...****_

Aquilo ainda estava longe de findar.

Malditas fossem todas as criaturas perfeitas de Deus.


	3. Angele Dei

**N/A: Opa, antes tarde do que nunca...**  
 **Uma altura dessas já deve ter sido percebido que a história está sendo contada de trás pra frente, né? :3**  
 **Achei mais interessante desse jeito.**  
 **Lembrei q tinha prometido um capítulo a 15 dias (se saísse antes seria lucro), então grazadeus to no prazo, quase que esse negócio não sai.**  
 **Pois vamo que vamo, música: watch?v=T92BWj9GzVA**  
 **boa leitura**

 **_**

" _ **Volta-te para mim, e tem misericórdia de mim, porque  
estou solitário e aflito." **__**(**_ _ **Salmos 25:16**_ _ **)**_

 **Capítulo 3**

Silêncio.

O tiquetaquear do relógio antigo era o único som a reverberar pelo quarto mal iluminado. Incômodo, azucrinante. As escritas nas paredes, já desbotadas pela umidade, trepidavam levemente sob os relances de luar a escapar pelos pequenos buracos no teto, provenientes, talvez, de uma ou duas telhas quebradas. Ou três. Já estava farto de contá-las.

Suspirou, impaciente. Em verdade fosse dito, não havia muito por ali com o que pudesse manter-se distraído por mais tempo. Deitado aos lençóis desordenados, o enfadonho cinza do teto já não lhe oferecia respostas. Esgotaram-lhe frivolidades com as quais ocupar a mente.

 _Duas semanas._

Sentia os olhos lhe pesarem toneladas, ainda que as pálpebras simplesmente aparentassem coladas, um fio de desespero.

 _Duas malditas semanas._

Àquela noite, em especial, a bebida ingerida lhe causara uma pressão recorrente em sua cabeça, beirando o insuportável – uma tola tentativa de entorpecimento a qual ele se arrependia amargamente. Aquele corpo de carne e sangue fadigava, protestando pelo repouso. A dormência à muito passara, persistindo somente a dor e o cansaço. Mas não era ao menos a brisa fria que escapava pelas brechas das janelas de madeira antiga a lhe causar arrepios na espinha e manter-lhe o azul insone.

Uma leve badalada soou ao longe, anunciando as últimas horas madrugada, e ainda o familiar incômodo queimava dentro de si como se despejasse uma banheira de ácido e azeite em seu estômago.

Sentiu a cabeça latejar e apertou as têmporas, um fracassado esforço para aliviar as mazelas daquele corpo tão importunamente limitado. Conhecia bem aquela sensação, sobretudo aquele cheiro. Misturado ao orvalho da manhã, podia senti-lo perto.

 _Perto demais._

 _As ânsias do meu coração se têm multiplicado; tira-me dos meus apertos._ _  
(_ _Salmos 25:17_ _)_

Calçou os sapatos de couro e, ao abrir a porta, a rufada do vento noturno esbofeteou em sua face quase como alívio, refrescando-o do suor que escorria por sua testa febril. Encontrava-se no seu limite.

Guiados pela intensidade de seus tremores, seus pés o conduziram apressadamente pela rua deserta. Somente a forte luz daquela lua cheia a orientar seus passos cambaleantes, seja pela pressa, seja pelo cansaço, seja pela dor ou pelo enjoo... ainda que estivesse mais certo ser pela expectativa.

O ar esfriou à medida que se distanciava da cidade. A crueza do cimento virou tapete de terra, cobriu-se de grama. E foi que ele vislumbrou o mar de girassóis. Amarelos, grandes, incontáveis, estendendo-se até onde a vista havia de alcançar.

Ainda que seus ombros tremessem e a cabeça pesasse, sentiu o coração agitar quando o cheiro se tornou ainda mais arrebatador. E ele, então, acomodou-se num dos galhos da frondosa arvore com a qual já dividira a paisagem em tantas noites, a testemunhar, tal qual plateia, a um espetáculo.

 _ **Audacioso, menino.**_

Em meio ao campo, quase que oculta pelas gigantes flores, ela brilhava e ela valsava. Silenciosa, sob a luz das estrelas. Bailarina. Pétala. Como uma revoada de dentes-de-leão que se desgarrassem da haste que os prendiam ao chão, entregando-se à sensualidade da brisa que lhes arrebatava para longe.

 _Olha para a minha aflição e para a minha dor, e perdoa todos os meus pecados._ _(_ _Salmos 25:18_ _)_

Como um baque, sentiu todas as fibras do seu corpo enrijecerem.

 _ **Já não te faltam formas de desdenhar das obras do Pai.**_

De rosa eram os lábios. De ébano, os cabelos. De porcelana, a pele.

E ele entreter-se-ia por horas contando uma a uma as gotículas de orvalho que levitavam ao redor dos pés pequenos, umedeciam os joelhos e escorriam pelos tornozelos. Como se pequenos fragmentos de espelho. Travessas, perigosas.

As asas, aquelas detestáveis belas asas de pluma, rodeavam-na encantadoramente como moldura. E como prisão. Campânula do proibido, coroa do inalcançável.

Intocada pelos prazeres mundanos. Banhada apenas pela inocência que a natureza fora-lhe obrigada a ceder. Dona de mil encantos, mas desconhecedora de toda a sua sedução. Pura e imaculada, oculta em redoma para jamais ser retirada de tão virtuosa nostalgia.

 _ **Parvo, não te basta tua sina...**_

Mordeu os lábios. Era irônico, ainda que lhe soasse perfeitamente como castigo, que lhe fosse criada tal criatura tão cândida, tão perigosa, tão pura, tão profana, tão menina, tão mulher...

 _Tão... inalcançável._

 _ **É capaz, ainda, de te apaixonar pela única que não pode ter?**_

Um toque suave de brisa acariciava-lhe os cabelos e ela se entregava de corpo e alma, deixando-se amar por aquele pé-de-vento. Carregada como ninfa, embriagada, prazerosa, apaixonada.

E, enciumado, ele desejaria ser vento.

O branco contrastava com o negro que realçava o amarelo. Os girassóis lentamente voltavam-se para o leste, hipnotizados por aquela dança, conduzidos por aqueles toques leves acometidos pelo simples roçar macio da pele em pétalas.

E, enciumado, ele aspiraria ser flor.

Dourados, os raios já ameaçavam despontar no horizonte. Abriram-se os botões e valsaram os girassóis em êxtase. E quando a luz tingiu a face branca de calor, como beijos não velados do amante mais ardente, ela sorriu.

E, enciumado, ele almejaria ser sol.

 _ **Oh como atreve-te, tu e tua lascívia.**_

E ele sabia. Aquele calor que o ardia como brasa, ainda que, ao mesmo tempo, o acalentasse como uma tarde de outono, era além de febre, era além de inferno, era além de sol. Sentia-se tão bem. Sentia-se tão mal.

 _ **Deliras em tua febre de provar da carne proibida.**_

Mas não se atreveria a tanto.

 _ **Justo tu, imundo.**_

O vento parou. A dança sessou. Satisfeita sua missão, o anjo costumeiramente desapareceria. Mas não aquele anjo, oh não. O anjo dos girassóis deitar-se-ia, maculando o branco das penas com a terra molhada, a se deliciar com o calor da manhã e o cheiro do helianto salpicado pela garoa.

 _Por amor do teu nome, Senhor, perdoa o meu pecado, que é tão grande._ _  
(_ Salmos 25:11 _)_

O que ardeu nos olhos foi mais do que tristeza.

 _ **Maldito.**_

Assistindo-a em seu espetáculo particular, mesclado às sombras da grande árvore até a alma, pela primeira vez, sentiu o peso do próprio infortúnio verter-lhe pelo rosto. Salgado.

 _ **Fraco.**_

Poderia a tão enamorada pela luz, apaixonar-se por sua escuridão?

 _ **Demônio.**_

Tratado como falso até mesmo pelos seus próprios demônios, ele encolhia-se mais e mais, exausto. A cada soluço sentia-se desaparecer.

 _ **Demônio.**_

Sua cabeça pulsava como se trocasse de lugar com o próprio coração, seus músculos tencionavam como rochas, ambas as mãos só já não eram suficientes para abafar a acusadora voz de seu interior. A acidez azedou como mercúrio em sua garganta.

 _ **Demônio.**_

...

Os olhos abriram, assustados, molhados. Sequer percebera que os havia fechado.

Viu-se em pé. O céu se desfizera, o chão era terra molhada, as flores multiplicaram-se e ele percebeu-se leve, afundando naquele infinito. O inesperado calor das mãos em suas bochechas o fez olhar para cima, em choque, e seus joelhos fraquejaram sob o branco dos olhos daquele ser inebriante.

\- Não fuja.

E soprou... Levada pela brisa, a febre se foi.

\- Estás... como...

Jogada ao ar, as palavras não tinham conexão e a queixa perdeu-se no vazio. O acalento daquelas palmas impedia-lhe os protestos. Como se afastar daquele toque que silenciava seus medos, enlevava sua mente e desafogava seu coração?

A tristeza não mais ardeu-lhe os olhos e ele sentiu o cansaço evaporar, como quem descansa em leito de pluma e leite por noites a fio. O perfume forte de primavera embriagava-lhe as narinas, fazendo questionar-se sobre a veracidade daquela carícia tão singela, com sabor de cura.

Tal qual aparição divina nos sonhos de Jacó, seria essa a percepção dos filhos de deus em contato com seres humanos?

Ele não era humano.

\- Es... Espera. – e, tomado de todas as forças que já juntara na vida, se afastou – Como podes me tocar, menina? Não vês que...

\- Sei o que tu és.

Sim. Em verdade, duvidava muito que sua precária ocultação em árvore tenha omitido sua presença à pouca coisa além da vista, estando tão próximo àquele ser que lhe causava fortes sensações, mesmo sob distância.

\- Não sentes a repulsa?

\- Somente sinto, vindo de ti, a desolação... – fronte à confusão e descrença dos olhos azuis, continuou – O que tocas não é minha mão em tua pele, mas meu espírito em teu coração.

 _Um sonho._

Ora, a última classe da terceira hierarquia angelical, os vigilantes, protetores da raça humana. Diretamente relacionados aos elementos da natureza, mestres universais dos devaneios.

\- Tola... – pesarosa era a voz – Ainda assim, não há de perder tempo com um bastardo. – cabisbaixo era o olhar – Justo eu...

Ela sorriu.

\- Justo tu. Dos corações, o mais fatigado. Dos pecadores, o mais imprudente. – Esticou-lhe os braços abertos. – Vem.

Um suspiro jogado ao vento.

Uma lágrima silenciosa.

E ele percebeu-se entregue naquele abraço terno, envolto como a criança perdida que busca o acalento da mãe. Sentiu-se vulnerável, provavelmente estava. Aquela presença divina o expunha a uma tormenta de sensações, que ele despejava a cada soluço desesperado. Pela primeira vez sentia o peso menear, levado embora junto ao pranto.

 _Por isso, todo aquele que é santo orará a ti, a tempo de te poder achar; até no transbordar de muitas águas, estas não lhe chegarão._ _Tu és o lugar em que me escondo; tu me preservas da angústia; tu me cinges de alegres cantos de livramento._ _(_ _Salmos 32:6,7_ _)_

Chorou todas as dores. Chorou todos os receios. Chorou toda a solidão. E, por um único momento desde a eternidade, sentiu-se bem.

Uma fina gota de suor, quase que imperceptível, escorreu pela pele angelical que brilhava. Alheio, ele simplesmente se permitia afundar naquele corpo quente que incidia sobre si com um dia ensolarado. E flutuar. E quando a mão desceu-lhe os cabelo para aninhar-se ao rosto inchado, ele forçou-se a olhar para cima.

Cinza.

Encarou o enfadonho teto, desgostoso, e suspirou.

\- Um... Grigori?

Há milênios, quando foi realizado o pacto de sangue sob o cume do Monte Hermón, desceram sob a terra dois mil anjos a servir de sentinelas. Tais criaturas, facilmente tentadas, relacionaram-se com humanos e seus vários filhos permearam aquela dimensão. Tamanha sua ira, Deus fez jorrar um dilúvio sobre o mundo, transformando o corpo físico de toda classe vigilante em puro espírito.

 _Então disse o Senhor: Não contenderá o meu Espírito para sempre com o homem; porque ele também é carne; porém os seus dias serão cento e vinte anos._ _Então arrependeu-se o Senhor de haver feito o homem sobre a terra e pesou-lhe em seu coração._ _Porque eis que eu trouxe um dilúvio de águas sobre a terra, para desfazer toda a carne em que há espírito de vida debaixo dos céus; tudo o que há na terra expirará._ _(Gênesis 6:3, 6, 17)_

E aquele anjo era real. A despeito do sonho, tinha certeza, o corpo era matéria, o cheiro entorpecente, dona de olhos que tudo veem e uma pele macia, quente como o sol. Como poderia?

À criaturas como ele, tais encontros sucederiam apenas no mundo das ilusões

Abriu a palma de sua mão. Ainda era morno ao toque. Acaso os olhos fechasse, poderia vê-la? Sentir aquele cheiro tão forte e aquele anjo tão perto. Tão vívida, tão real.

Tão palpável que poderia prova-la.

No parapeito da janela jazia uma pétala de girassol, solitária e perfumada.

Sorriu.

Milagre ou pecado, àquela noite ele dormiria bem.


	4. Signum Crucis

**N/A: Esse mês andei tendo alguns problemas de cunho financeiro e familiar, de tal forma que não consegui me concentrar até que estivessem devidamente resolvidos. Então, perdoem o sumiço, mas é que tenho um carinho muito grande por essa fic pra entregar um capítulo de qualquer jeito.**  
 **(Pra não contar q, assim q escrevi quase 3 pag decidi que seria melhor guardar essas pag pro cap 5 - q deve sair bem rápido por isso - e reescrevi do zero o 4 :)**  
 **Em compensação esse capítulo tem 2 folhas a mais do que a média que escrevo.**  
 **Link da música: /watch?v=tdRzphj_-cE**

 **Boa Leitura!  
**

* * *

" _ **Pai, perdoa-me, pois eu pequei..."**_

 **Capítulo 4**

 _Deus meu, Deus meu, por que me abandonaste_ _? (Salmo 22: 1)_

….

 _Eram azuis, aqueles olhos. E como eram grandes. E como eram tristes._

 _\- Por favor... Não me machuca..._

 _A criança vestia farrapos, encolhida num canto da parede de um beco sem saída. As mãozinhas seguravam a cabeça numa tentativa de proteger o que podia dos pontapés e socos dos três adultos que o encurralavam, gritando termos chulos. Preso na boca um pedaço de pão, proveniente do roubo ao qual estava sendo castigado._

 _Era... sozinho._

 _Muito embora a classe guardiã já não fosse matéria, sua energia espiritual não poderia ser ocultada. Não lhe restava dúvidas. O lugar a ser ocupado pelo anjo protetor estava, estranhamente, vazio._

 _Eram das moléstias que provavam os expulsos do reino de Deus. Almas amaldiçoadas a reencarnar no mundo dos homens num eterno ciclo de sofrimento. Ninguém da legião sequer ousaria aproximar-se para interferir nos desígnios do Criador, e, assim, seres como aquele sucumbiam de bom grado à mais remota eminência de morte. Só para renascerem e viverem todo aquele inferno novamente._

 _Ainda era fresca em sua mente a memória. Em verdade fora proibida por superiores de aproximar-se desse tipo de humano e, apenas agora que vira com seus próprios olhos o menino machucado, mancando, ignorado pela rua movimentada, entendia o porquê._

 _\- Perdoe-me, irmão..._

 _Pois ele nos resgatou do domínio das trevas e nos transportou para o  
Reino do seu Filho amado, em quem temos a redenção, a saber,  
o perdão dos pecados._ _(_ _Colossenses 1:13-14_ _)_ _  
_

 _Naquela noite, quando aquele pequeno adormeceu ali num pedaço de papelão sujo, coberto apenas pelo manto estrelado da noite, o ar ao seu redor estava morno e, ao seu lado brotou uma macieira carregada de frutas maduras.  
_

* * *

Cheirava a hortelã o extenso cômodo.

O pingar de algum líquido em uma poça ecoava pelas paredes altas e lisas. O vazio do dentro daquela sala aumentava todas as percepções do mundo de fora, tornando relativamente difícil acreditar que o abrigo era utilizado comumente para meditações e isolamento.

Era uma residência especial, aquela. Feita de energia elementar crua, designava-lhe um aspecto mutante. A paisagem e dimensões modificam-se constantemente como se mãos em suas superfícies as moldasse feito massa quente, de acordo com o desejo de seu frequentador.

Franziu o cenho. No momento, não muito desejava além da total ausência de portas e de altares. Vazio para que ninguém a incomodasse, grande, para que seus pensamentos não a sufocassem, invisível, para que não a encontrassem, sentada, encolhida junto ao frio do chão de pedra.

Podia escutar o vento saracoteando nas folhas do lado de fora, trespassando, sorrateiro a pequena abertura na parede, para invadir o recinto com todos os sabores da primavera. Na floresta sagrada tudo era primavera, todos os dias eram primavera. Aborrecia-lhe aquela constância. Em verdade, aborrecia-lhe tudo naquela rotina certa e frequente.

 _Deus... Tira isso de mim.  
_  
Os braços em torno do próprio corpo não traziam a menor sensação de acalento. Brincara tanto com fogo que agora apenas desejava queimar-se.

* * *

 _As sandálias sujas e gastas estralavam ao pisotear as folhas secas de outono pelo cimento frígido das calçadas. O chapéu surrado não o protegia do vento gelado que a estação trouxera, porém, ainda ocultaria o dourado dos fios curtos e mal cortados. Ele sempre evitava ruas iluminadas de muita circulação, para que sua presença passasse despercebida e sorrateira, como sombra._

 _Quando ele dormisse em tardes de verão sob a sombra do frondoso carvalho, permitia-o sonhar com aconchego. E quando ele virasse noites de inverno a fixar o olhar em um único ponto no céu, questionava-se mentalmente se conseguia sentir a presença dos olhos que o observavam, ainda que percebesse se tratar meramente do hábito de contar estrelas para distrair-se do frio._

 _"Mantêm-te distante destes seres, Hinata."_

 _Mas nem toda força de vontade deste mundo seria o suficiente para conseguir ignorar aquele ranger de dentes baixo e contido, quando acusado de crimes que não cometera. E quando, os mais fanáticos, atiravam-lhe pedras, assustados com a cor incomum de suas íris e cabelos, seria ela a acarinhar-lhe a cabeça até a dor diminuir. E cada vez que algo valioso lhe era tomado antes mesmo de provar do gosto, seria ela a amparar-lhe a raiva até o choro cessar._

 _Como a casta mais próxima responsável pelo mundo material, os anjos vigilantes eram possuidores de tal natureza filtrante. Serviria, de bom grado, como esponja, absorvendo-lhe todas as energias ruins. Confortava-a o pensamento de que, embora maltratado, ele ficaria bem. Esta habilidade congênita, ainda era a única ao alcance de suas mãos atadas._

 _Torcia fervorosamente para que lhe bastasse._

 _Mas quando, em certo dia, uma das crianças da aldeia que se aproximara para brincar, desaparecera de forma misteriosa. Seu pequeno barraco fora destroçado por paus e pedras sob a cegueira de mãos enfurecidas. O pequeno corpo espancado fora amarrado ao poste para servir de alimento aos corvos. Sem vida. Sem soneca. Sem estrelas._

 _O pratear das copiosas lágrimas angelicais trouxe, consigo, o inverno._

* * *

Sentiu as unhas apertarem contra a palma das mãos.

O aroma da sala se modificou para... camomila?

Não conseguiu evitar rir, diante a piada de mal gosto. Quando o cheiro familiar julgado como o necessário para acalmar a ebulição em seu peito, a atiçava lembranças e desejos cada vez mais errados. Pecaminosos. Aquela sala parecia programada para enlouquecer.

 _Deus meu, eu clamo de dia, e tu não me ouves; de noite, e não tenho sossego._ _  
(_ _Salmos 22:2_ _)_

 _Pai, Tira isso de mim._

Ignorara todas os avisos e todas as proibições. Mais do que conectada, diria-se _condenada_. Jogou-se, feito suicida errante entre o fio e a navalha. Seu coração infantil permanecia inquieto pela necessidade de saber: Por que?  
 _  
"Não é de teus desígnios saber dessas informações."_

Proibido era tecer comentários sobre a grande batalha celestial. Uma tentativa dos altos escalões de não fazer valer antigos argumentos em influenciar novas legiões a repetirem os tristes acontecimentos do passado. Mas, ainda que não fosse permitido comentar, a história, sabia, estaria dilapidada na pedra da alta montanha de Shamayin, no epicentro do Altíssimo.

 _"Escuta-me, criança..."_

Mas quando, em muito tempo, retornou ao terceiro céu, não poderia deixa-lo novamente tão cedo. O retiro havia sido iniciado, as tribulações foram distribuídas e o momento era o de realizar delegações internas para a epístola púbere angelical. A troca de penas e amadurecimento intelectual tomariam-lhe quatro primaveras.

E ali, por fim, sentiu-se presa em seu próprio inferno travestido de paraíso.

Infelizes seres, os vigias. Uma vez interligados ao protegido, suas experiências sensoriais ocorrer-lhe-iam em paralelo. Fora aprisionada com a alma em ebulição.

 _Mas tu, Senhor, não te alongues de mim. Força minha, apressa-te em socorrer-me.  
(_ _Salmos 22:19_ _)_

Cada vez que lhe era apontado a culpa que não tinha. Cada vez que lhe era negado o carinho que merecia. Cada vez que lágrimas injustas lhe escorresse pela face. Cada vez que as cicatrizes diárias lhe ardessem a pele e nublassem os olhos. Provara tanto, como se o martírio a pertencesse.

 _Livra a minha alma da espada, e a minha predileta da força do cão._ _  
(_ _Salmos 22:20_ _)_

Com o passar dos dias, sentia reprimir cada dor e cada mágoa, por mais que descesse amargo em suas veias, como veneno. Pobre criança, patética criatura, pequeno menino abandonado nas trevas. O que haveria de tão errado com você? O que, somente aos seus olhos seriam cegos? Com pouco entender, ele crescia vendo a destruição que sozinho causara, a sua volta.

 _Salva-me da boca do leão; sim, ouviste-me, das pontas dos bois selvagens._ _  
(_ _Salmos 22:21_ _)_

E na escuridão, quando eram os seus próprios braços os únicos em torno de si, sua criança agarrava-se ao último fio de esperança, implorando aos céus por alguém para ajuda-lo, ampará-lo, amá-lo. Chorava de medo, chorava de dor. Não havia uma só pessoa por ele. Tão pequenino para estar sozinho e a ninguém importar.

 _Não te alongues de mim, pois a angústia está perto, e não há quem ajude._ _  
(_ _Salmos 22:11_ _)_

E foi quando, num sobressalto que lhe roubou o ar por alguns segundos, rompeu-se o cordão umbilical que os tornava um. Surgiu alguém.

 _"Tu não percebe com o que brincas."_

Tapou as orelhas com as mãos avermelhadas, encolhendo-se ainda mais. Tremendo. Raiva, ainda que não fosse um sentimento impossível para um anjo, era incomum.

 _"Hinata!"_

\- Cale-se!

Já não sabia dizer se era o julgamento daquelas paredes cruas ou, ainda, o peso de sua consciência lhe estatelando feito concreto naquela penumbra silenciosa. Os baixos murmúrios sempre disfarçavam, mas não mentiam.

* * *

 _Foi acometida por uma tempestade, tão logo alcançou o Mundo Material._

 _Trovões impiedosos estrondeavam sob as nuvens negras no céu. Ventos fortes sopravam com força, tentando arrancar do solo casebre cinza e podre da esquina. Uma cruz de metal fundido destacava-se no alto portão enferrujado da instituição e cintilava sob a luz dos relâmpagos, iluminando os dizeres cravados em sua placa de ferro "Orfanato"._

 _Ao lado da janela, o menino loiro, permanecia sentado, imóvel, na cama. Gotas pesadas de chuva batiam-lhe o vidro, criando-lhe padrões de sombras sob o rosto cabisbaixo, sem esboçar uma reação. Suas costas pressionadas na cabeceira de ferro, com as pernas pressionadas com força contra o peito e a testa repousando sob os joelhos._

 _Estejam alertas e vigiem. O Diabo, o inimigo de vocês, anda ao redor como leão, rugindo e procurando a quem possa devorar. (1 Pedro: 8)_

 _Levantando o rosto, marcado pelas muitas trilhas secas das lágrimas já derramadas, ela percebeu o brilho vermelho naquelas íris não mais azuis. Ainda que tão tristes. Subitamente sentiu-se mal. O menino esquecera de si mesmo. Sufocado, perdido. Onde estava o garoto de antes? Aquela criatura vil e rastejante aproximou-se jogando suas promessas vazias, a troco de ilusões, e o que tinha a perder? Estava fraco, cansado, quebrado... e sozinho.  
_ _  
As três marcas de cada lado do rosto eram o indicativo nominal, identidade daquela presença tão sombria e pesada, que exalava do corpo da criança em formato de uma aura espiritual carmesim._ _Aquele demônio finalmente apossou-se de seu corpo e alimentaria-se de sua alma._

 _Sua conexão jazia findada para sempre._

* * *

Abriu os olhos.

Sim, naqueles termos, ela não mais poderia aproximar-se do garoto. Criaturas da luz e das trevas repeliam-se como os polos opostos de um imã.

Ao menos assim lhe fora passado.

O qual não seria menos irônico ao, mesmo frustrada em aproximar-se tanto, sentir uma espécie de força invisível a impedindo de afastar-se completamente. A impedindo de esquecer todo aquele sofrimento com a facilidade daquele que não vivenciou o arder sob a própria pele.

As estações vieram com a mesma rapidez mórbida com que se foram. Ainda que, mantendo uma distância – não tão – segura, percebia-se não mais poder considerar uma singela criancinha desamparada aos cuidados de um pequeno anjo novato. Em expressões terrenas, o tempo acabara por torna-la em uma mulher, assustadoramente obcecada por um homem. Um anjo atormentado por um demônio.

Sentia a pele da face queimar-se com frequência. Já não possuía mais a inocência da inexperiência para justificar seus passos em direção ao abismo – embora não pudesse sequer utilizar-se dessa desculpa anteriormente, a confortava pensar assim.

Com o despertar dos vários anos recorrentes à idade adulta, suas memórias de origem retornariam, pouco a pouco, para que ele reconhecesse sua sina e não pudesse responsabilizar outro que não a si. Estava escrito. Aquela presença maligna que o deu forças para sobreviver, tomaria de volta a longo prazo. Mas ele não chorava mais. Não choraria mais.

E quando a luz virasse noite, o rapaz voltaria a enumerar as estrelas. Por mais que apostasse caro na certeza dele não conseguir vê-la, apenas a ideia de que podia senti-la tornava-a errada, tornava-a perdida. Sob o peso daquele olhar, voltado para si, agitariam as borboletas em seu estômago. Borboletas que ela viciaria em alimentar.

E quando a chuva caísse, gelada, sob a pele bronzeada, tão quente que poderia jurar transformar as gotas em vapor ao menor toque. Escorreria pelos cabelos loiros, que ele já não mais preocupava-se em ocultar, ultrapassariam a barreira dos cílios cerrados para morrer na curva do pescoço masculino. Agradava-lhe temporais. Temporais que ela aprenderia a apreciar.

E quando, em vão, buscasse descontar suas frustrações. Entre garrafas e canções, boêmio se tornaria. Encontrando na bebida barata o barro que amenizava a chama que o consumia. Chama essa que ela abraçava como tocha, encurralada entre as paredes da própria natureza que não a permitia apagar. E ela apenas desejaria queimar.

 _Até a minha alma está perturbada; mas tu, Senhor, até quando?  
Volta-te, livra minha alma; salva-me por tua benignidade. (_ _Salmos 6:3,4_ _)  
_

 _Oh, Deus, que meus pensamentos percam-se aqui, nessa sala vazia._

Ainda que soasse como uma grande fortaleza, tudo o que podia fazer era cair, ceder.

* * *

 _Os olhos de menino fitaram-lhe a pele branca ruborizada por entre as pétalas de girassóis, o corpo de homem virou os tornozelos, ainda que seus joelhos tremessem e não de frio. Iluminava-o a luz acusadora dos tímidos raios do crepúsculo, que no céu era testemunha de um pecado._

 _Ela observara por tanto, quisera por tanto._

 _Correndo os dedos pelos cabelos, o menino ia, o homem voltava. Quando chorava, o menino ficava. Quando estremecia, o homem a fascinava. A vida que ele era, a vida que ela não podia ser, a impulsionava ir até onde não devia. Mas onde apenas ela poderia chegar._

 _E quando entre eles não passava mais do que brisa, ela, afastou os dedos trêmulos que escondiam a face masculina, abriu-os, tomou nas mãos a quentura da pele castigada pelo sol e acariciou as lágrimas. E quando aqueles - tão tristes - olhos azuis encontraram-se diante dos seus, todos os pecados da humanidade pesaram-lhe como âncora atada no pescoço._

 _A voz entrecortada traiu o corpo, a expressão extasiada em sua face denunciava a surpresa por ter sido flagrado em seu posto de observação. Ah, meu caro, tu pouco conheces sobre a arte de assistir. Menos ainda sobre a maldição de apenas assistir. Estendeu os braços, diretamente o convidando para tocá-la. E ele, em desespero, se jogou naquele abraço._

 _Como menino, ela o protegeria._

 _Quis que ele a repelisse como também quis que a abraçasse. E ali o acarinhou, como sempre desejara, passando-lhe a mão entre os fios de ouro sob sua cabeça em uma carícia real, de carne, enquanto ele soluçava feito criança em seu peito. Ainda que o peso que ali absorvia não mais pertencesse a uma criança._

 _Como homem, ela o aqueceria._

 _A medida que os largos ombros ameaçavam parar de tremer, o cansaço lhe abatia pela dose elevada de sensações. A despeito dos músculos relaxarem, sentia o coração masculino bater como descontrolado, como se tentando rasgar-lhe o peito. Quebrar aquela barreira de pele para fundir-se ao dela._

 _Como demônio, ela o tomaria._

 _E quando ergueu lhe o rosto para encontrar-se, mais uma vez, naqueles olhos. Foi arrebatada de volta ao Terceiro Céu._

 _\- Hinata... O que tu fizestes?_

 _Isso não é de admirar, pois o próprio Satanás se disfarça de anjo de luz._ _  
(_ _2 Coríntios 11:14_ _)_

* * *

E, quando o chicote estalou, impiedoso, sob suas costas, ela sabia que havia ido longe demais.


	5. In Nomine Patris

**_"_** ** _ **E que cada um de nós sempre conceda ao diabo o seu quinhão."**_**

 **Capítulo 5 - In Nomine Patris**

 _\- Abre teus olhos._

 _De repente, sentiu-os descobertos pelas pálpebras. O que enxergava eram borrões, e a ardência inicial a fez fechá-los bruscamente ao contato com aquela luz. Percebeu que, aos poucos, a visão acostumar-se-ia._

 _\- O que sentes retrair em teu corpo, é chamado dor._

 _Voltou-se para a fonte daquela voz, e seus olhos focaram a figura diante de si. Grandiosas asas estendiam-lhe sob as costas, onde fragmentos de fios dourados despontavam entre o branco imaculado das penas, denunciando o alto escalão divino._

 _\- A partir deste momento, sangrarás sempre que te machucar._

 _Uma movimentação incomum chamou sua atenção para baixo e ela voltou o olhar para o próprio corpo._

 _Pernas?_

 _Fitava os detalhes pela palma de suas mãos, como quem acabara de descobrir um tesouro escondido e o anjo sorriu quando ela tocou-lhe, desajeitadamente, as compridas madeixas castanhas que escorreram pelos ombros ao ajoelhar-se ao mesmo nível da criatura sentada ao chão._

 _\- Do mesmo modo tu os tem. Vês? - E passou-lhe os dedos pelos curtos fios negros sob sua cabeça, seguido por orbes atenciosos, curiosos a todas as suas movimentações. - Precisas de um nome. Tens algum que aprecie?_

 _Percebeu-se com boca e abriu-a, dando passagem à um som leve, ainda que dificultoso._

 _\- P...Por... que?_

 _\- Todas as criaturas vivas necessitam ser nomeadas. Nome é o que lhes dá identidade._

 _Criaturas vivas._

 _\- N... não. - balançou a cabeça negativamente e respirou fundo, concentrando-se naquela mais recente habilidade – Por... que? Como... tornei-me viva? - e o encarou._

 _Em verdade, à instantes não era muito além de um espírito de vida frágil com destino infeliz. A mais ordinária das castas, a força braçal da hierarquia angelical. Uma raça de sentimentos castrados, abandonada pelo Pai para que sejam usados à exaustão por seres superiores e morram sem perceberem a própria infelicidade._

 _\- Por... que? - Indagou, novamente, diante do silêncio._

 _Párias de toda a sociedade celestial, os Vigilantes eram responsáveis a executar todas as ordens dos superiores, dedicando-se às suas delegações no mundo terreno com tamanha devoção que frequentemente esgotam suas energias e morrem. Não obstante tal missão se devesse unicamente a um passatempo torpe de um anjo entediado._

 _Sendo assim, foram criados como seres sem muita inteligência, para que escapasse à sua percepção limitada o quão padecem de importância as missões que costumeiramente lhes tolhem a vida. Alguns poucos desafortunados nascem diferentes, com poder de raciocínio e questionamento._

 _\- Mesmo anjos insignificantes sentem a dor das feridas que carregam._

 _A mão tocou o rosto feminino em uma caricia terna que fez sua expressão facial relaxar, a despeito de não compreendes ao certo parte de seus motivos._

 _\- O Pai... - iniciou, baixinho – Agora escuta?_

 _Aquele ser de luz transmitia tranquilidade e, embora o fino curvar de lábios tenha se dissipado, a observava com uma expressão suave estampada naqueles globos límpidos._

 _\- Escuta. É o que sabe fazer..._

 _E ela percebeu, frente a amargura da resposta, marcado com ferro em brasa, o símbolo da desobediência que despontava-lhe a testa. Ele suspirou._

 _\- Fiz-te nariz para que aprecies o aroma das flores que cultivas, dei-te pele para sentir o calor do sol que tanto aprecias, abri teus olhos para que possa apreciar todas as cores do teu extenso jardim, elaborei-te cabelos para que possa divertir-se molhando-os no orvalho da manhã. - E ergueu-se, ereto – Vem. Levanta-te anjo da terra, pois tu estás viva._

* * *

 _ ** **Uma.****_

O silvo ferino sibilou pela parede vazia, fria de pedra e de remissão, como serpente agonizando no leito de morte. A mão, tão apertada em torno do cabo encouraçado, tremia, sem a capacidade de discernir a vergonha do desespero, a dor do alivio, a crueza do dever. E a realização.

Pois seria ele o embusteiro caso dissesse que o que fincou no peito não era mais do que posse. Mais do que raiva. Mais do que medo.

E um certo descontrole.

Anjos não mentem.

Infectado em fúria desmedida, o braço despencou novamente e o estalar que deveria revelar perversidade, não passou de um reverberar tosco da sua aflição.

 _ ** **Duas.****_

E aquilo ardeu-lhe fundo na pele... Tal qual a marca do flagelo tornado em rubro na pele pálida, elucidando e zombando de tudo aquilo que restara dele. O monstro abominável que se tornara.

Que ela o tornara.

* * *

 _\- Veja, irmão! – mãos sujas de terra estenderam-lhe a coroa com graciosidade e entusiasmo. – Fiz para ti._

 _Era composta com flores da pétala em puro ouro. Tolhidas no caule e entrelaçadas entre si por dedos de habilidosos, em que a pressa por fazer restava evidente no acabamento desajeitado._

 _Se deixou curvar os lábios ao notar o esforço sob as pontas dos pés que ela fazia para pousar o presente em sua cabeça._

 _\- É para enfeitar teus cabelos e combinar com o dourado das tuas asas... – e apontou, sorrindo com orgulho – É primavera._

 _Dona de uma felicidade genuína, ela balançava-se em seus calcanhares e encarava sua frieza com grandes olhos brancos, expectativos, o discreto tom róseo que coloria suas bochechas dando vida àquele rosto de boneca de louça._

 _Afastou-lhe a franja dos olhos com uma das mãos e os dedos deslizaram lentamente por toda a extensão do negror._

 _\- Eu agradeço._

* * *

 _ **Cinco.**_

O tecido fino tingiu-se de vermelho.

Fora quando, na petulância, decidiu-se por criador. Fora na desesperança que elevou-se aos Céus, sem asas, mas com pincel e tinta, rasgando o branco ao respingar as cerdas.. E assim o anjo se fez. Dissolveu o nada em um ser orgânico, banhado de lua, a qual julgava fitar o universo, em eterna inocência e paciência infinita para com os mundanos, em alívio das angústias profanas.

Ela era toda sorrisos e cores. Valsas e dissabores. A última e única criação bem-sucedida. A amou desde o momento que a concebera.

Mas Deus está morto.

E o tudo o que resta é este sentimento distorcido a lhe romper fendas pelas costas e lágrimas pelo coração.

 _Mas ele foi ferido por causa das nossas transgressões, e moído por causa_

 _das nossas iniqüidades;_ _o castigo que nos traz a paz estava sobre ele,_

 _e pelas suas pisaduras fomos sarados. (Isaías 53:5)_

 _ ** **Sete.****_

O corpo encolhia.

 _E restaste... Com teus cabelos à prova de pecado e olhos como as estrelas que os humanos tanto gostam de contar, tua morada aos olhos dos pequeninos._

Quem sabe os pensamentos que permeava-lhe a mente quando a imaginava sob seus fios castanhos. Derramada em seu suor, seu sangue, sua dor.

Pois este ardor familiar que machuca e o faz ansiar pela cura...

 _ **Oito.**_

 _É teu, meu anjo..._

A cura que somente ela poderia oferecer.

E jamais iria.

E foi que o tempo corroeu a gravura. O vento dissecou cada pigmento colorido e as bactérias se encarregam em destruir até o ultimo tecido do pintor, sem nunca ter-lhe dado a chance de descobrir que seu belo Querubim mirava bem mais que o infinito.

* * *

 _\- Irmão, Neji... – ela puxava timidamente suas vestes, apontando com o rosto para a direção de um pequeno humano – Não sinto o anjo protetor. Por que não o sinto?_

 _Ao reconhecer o vislumbre que ela lhe apontava, sua plácida expressão deformou-se em carranca._

 _\- Escuta bem, Hinata, para que não haja dúvida. Não te aproximarás jamais desse tipo de gente, entendeste?_

* * *

Seria exagero, quando não houvesse espaço para a ingenuidade, alimentar a centelha que ali brotou. O desejo de tolher minimamente a independência daquele anjo gêmeo que, ironicamente, lhe era reflexo da própria inconformidade.

 _ ** **Doze.****_

As fugas tornaram-se frequência. E o calar daquela boca, cada vez comum. Olhos manchados pela inocência escureceram e já não admiravam, ansiosos para partir. E quando a pele de nevoeiro deixasse de corar em frivolidades, ficou evidente ali que ela caíra.

* * *

 _\- O que é? - referia-se ao simbolo em sua testa._

 _Ele responderia sem ao menos titubear._

 _\- Penitência. - Percebendo a insatisfação da face pela brevidade da replica, continuou.- Para que não esqueça o meu lugar._

 _O silêncio que se seguiu era moldado apenas pelo suave vinco que se marcou entre as sobrancelhas finas._

 _\- Algo a incomoda?_

 _Um contorcer de lábios._

 _\- Diz-me, irmão... qual o nosso lugar?_

* * *

E retornava de suas fugas cada vez mais impregnada na pele por um detestável ranço familiar. Aquele cheiro que, misturado à carne, retornava pálido como fantasma a escarnecer de sua humilhação. Marca forte eternamente cravando-se sob aquilo que jamais seria seu.

Porque apenas seria possível se ela o permitisse.

 _ **Quinze.**_

A cada choque, a cada crepitada desferida com violência, a pele se contraia e as costas recuavam. Os pulsos finos, imobilizados pelo frio sólido das correntes em bronze, avermelhavam-se à medida que ela sustentava todo o peso do corpo em seus apoios, deixando-se pender como em açougue.

Que gritasse em dor, que corroesse em agonia.

O cheiro do rubor quente o aliviaria. Engolir a tudo e no metálico se afogar, livre daquela ilusão, livre daquelas memórias.

 _Mas o Senhor está assentado perpetuamente;_

 _já preparou o seu tribunal para julgar (Salmos 9:7)_

* * *

 _\- Hinata, o que tu fizestes?_

* * *

O julgamento fora impiedoso.

O Altíssimo impetuoso.

Das lamúrias precediam uma flagelação, os condenados gritariam por misericórdia. Contorceriam seus corpos em desespero, podendo-se ouvir ao longe seus gritos, lamentos por tão severo e doloroso castigo.

Mas não tu, pecadora. Que abraça tua sentença com o peso da resignação.

Implorou, apenas, que se diga ao Criador suas preces. Preces de anjos, mil vezes mais sagradas que qualquer outra criatura dos três Reinos... Pois dificilmente hão de saber que Deus criou seus filhos mais próximos apenas para observar mais de perto enquanto caem.

E no Dominação recaiu a incumbência. Pois aquele sacrilégio também era o seu.

Com os joelhos machucados pela brutalidade do chão de pedra, sob o égide do chicote, ela apenas chorava baixinho.

 _Ele foi oprimido e afligido, mas não abriu a sua boca; como_

 _um cordeiro foi levado ao matadouro, e como a ovelha muda perante os_

 _seus tosquiadores, assim ele não abriu a sua boca. (Isaías 53:7)_

 _ ** **Dezoito.****_

* * *

 _\- Deus tenha misericórdia de minha alma, irmão. Pois eu o amo._

* * *

Nem anjo nem diabo, milagre ou pecado.

 _ ** **Vinte.****_

Seu céu, seu inferno, seu sonho em pesadelo.

 _ ** **Vinte e um.****_

Anjo decaído em belo espírito demoníaco num futuro em que é vício e violência, mas ainda pureza. Ninguém notara e o Pai sempre soubera que ainda iria traí-lo por uma mulher. A mulher. A Cobra e Lilith e Eva em uma só.

Mas Deus está morto.

E o Selo dos Isentos queimava em sua pele.

 _ ** **Vinte e dois.****_

 _Lembrai-vos da mulher de Ló. (Lucas 17:32)_

Era misógino, e todos os anjos o são. Cada pecado e cada erro possui o rosto único, feminino. Alguém com uma fenda entre as pernas jamais fora feito para voar, apenas para cair e levar qualquer um disposto a desejar aquele abismo consigo.

Faz sorrir e chorar, orar e pecar. Entorpece e cura, vê sem olhar.

Porque você erra, e se faz vencedor.

 _ ** **Vinte e três.****_

E assim se perde na escuridão. Muito antes de encontrar as respostas que nunca quis.

 _ ** **Vinte e quatro.****_

Sentia o salgado gotejar-lhe pelo queixo, um reflexo ao esforço para não enlouquecer.

 _ ** **Vinte e cinco.****_

E no vazio da escuridão ecoava seco o único som daquele recinto se misturar ao de sua prantina. Porque o que lhe escorria a face não era suor.

 _ **Vinte e seis.**_

O ciúmes.

 _ ** **Vinte e sete.****_

A dor.

 _ ** **Vinte e oito.****_

O medo.

 _ ** **Vinte e nove.****_

O desespero.

 _ ** **Trinta.****_

O inferno.

 _ ** **Trinta e um.****_

Mais força.

 _ ** **Trinta e dois.****_

Mais força.

 _ ** **Trinta e três.****_

 _Me ame._

 _ **Trinta e quatro.**_

 _Me ame._

 _ ** **Trinta e cinco.****_

 _Por favor, me ame_

 _ **Trinca e seis.**_

 _Hinata!._

Um grito. Um vacilo.

Descobriu a fraqueza das pernas quando não mais o sustentaram e a estatura masculina desabou sob as próprias articulações, respingando a poça avermelhada. A respiração pesava e a cabeça doía em exagero.

 _Quarenta._ Quarenta era o prometido e quarenta havia de ser.

Mas o corpo ali cortado tremia. Os vários rasgos na pele branca manchada cintilavam ao trepidar da tocha, subindo e descendo ao ritmo de um arfar.

 _Quarenta._

Tão pequena e indefesa.

E tão fácil de amar...

Chorou. No fim das contas não podia culpa-la. Ou mesmo a _ele_. Pois tolo maior seria se não acabasse por se apaixonar por ela, aquela que cheirava a flores.

 _Quarenta._

O braço, traído, movimentou-se firme, em sentido contrário, e soltou bruscamente o ar quando o instrumento espalmou forte contra suas costas. O ardor repentino não era nada comparado ao que se incandescia em sua cabeça.

Três faltavam e três aconteceram.

 _ **Quarenta.**_

Os grilhões bronzeados sumiram, os cotovelos chocaram-se ao chão úmido e o açoite foi arremessado longe, como peça maldita e sem valor. Rastejante, demente, colocou-se à frente da pequena criatura debruçada.

\- Por que?

O respiro perdeu-se no ar, baixo, perigoso, como oração. Ou maldição. A marca esverdeada vibrou em discórdia quando ergueu em mãos sujas aquele rosto molhado que pendia, enfraquecido e exausto.

\- Por que tinha de ser ele?

E soluço morreu em sua garganta quando o encontro silencioso entre luas selou o seu calvário. Pois do ressentimento que buscou, percebeu ternura. A boca menina apenas lhe sorriu, compreensiva. E ali, naquela sala de penitências, percebera que também caíra. Dessa vez, não se importou.

Tirando-lhe a franja úmida dos olhos, tomou os lábios contra os seus, delicadamente, sentindo-os rachar. A lágrima escorreu. E o mel que tanto desejara tinha gosto de sangue.

Corrói o sentimento. A dor é suficiente para saber que não é correspondido e que é imundo.

\- Perdoa-me, irmão.

Num rompante, sentiu a palpitação, antes acelerada, avagarar. A caricia nos cabelos negros cessou e havia surpresa naqueles olhos tão próximos dos seus. E tanta tristeza. E tanta beleza. E um aroma de natureza.

 _Porque aquele que está morto está justificado do pecado._

 _(Romanos 6:7)_

Se permitiu sorrir uma última vez.

Pois Deus está morto.

E não há mais atormentada alma que a do anjo apaixonado.

No fim, os demônios são os mais livres.


End file.
